ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shattering Stars/White Mage
Additional Comments: To my experience, this "fight" is not won by surviving 5 minutes from the moment you engage him. I did all the buff-ups and used a little time recovering mp, then timed when I engaged, hoping to survive for 5 minutes, and win. When I lost, almost 7 minutes had passed, from engaging. If the battle *is* about surviving a certain time, then I would guess it is random. There are also rumours saying that when you have healed for 4500 hp, you win. Unfortunately I forgot to check my text log to find out how much I healed before I lost. A little warning: be careful which potions you use. Hi-Potions will prevent you from using cure the next 10 secs or so, but I'm told that X-Potions has a limit of 20 secs, so the 150 hp they heal, is *not* worth it. If you can afford it, bring with you one Vile Elixir +1. This will heal 50% of both your hp *and* mp. On Fenrir these costs 100k each at the moment... For food I strongly recommend that you bring a Tavnazian Taco - lots of good stats, and increases your DEF by up to 25%, or maximum +150. Most players will tell you how easy this battle is - don't take lightly on it, it isn't. At least it wasn't for me. Make sure you are prepared for it, following the suggestions in the excellent in-depth faq above, and you should have a decent chance. Maat can cast Silence on you. If you don't have Echo Drops on you, remember that Benediction can remove this staus ailment. -------- RyoRiazaku: I just beat Maat in 9min 8sec (just barely made the battle limit). I have 913HP with subjob, so even less in the actual fight, and healed for a total of 3041HP (I was in red, about to heal again, when he gave up). Hopefully this will contribute in some way to narrowing down the pattern/requirements. -------- Hammy Wan: I just beat Maat in 8min 43sec. I had about 750HP (Taru) and around 800 mp (in fight). I healed for a total of 1800HP plus one Regen 3 at the beginning. I only used 2 yag drinks, no pots, to ethers, no elixers. However, I did have almost all of the gear noted above which really really helped. I kited him the whole time and the only WS he got off on me was Tackle which didn't do much. I probably got really lucky, but it was pretty easy for me. ---- I've done this fight twice. It's won by surviving 5 min (after engaging). That's been proven time and time again. You must have misread your timers. The amount of HP healed is irrelevant. --Mierin 16:04, 15 January 2007 (EST) ---- I will confirm what Mierin and Nyn are saying -- as I finally just beat Maat today~ It is indeed 5 minutes exactly. I engaged Maat with Paralyze at 13:29, and was declared the victor at 13:34 (exactly five minutes later). It is this bogus "take damage and heal it" fallacy that GOT ME KILLED my previous FOUR ATTEMPTS. Stop spreading these lies, please~! It's responsible for a LOT of needless failed attempts and hours and hours of forced farming by friends who would rather be doing something else than helping misguided WHMs farm testimonies. YOU JUST HAVE TO SURVIVE FOR FIVE MINUTES. That's it. It's THAT simple. The kiting method worked so well for me -- I didn't use tacos, didn't use potions, didn't even have to use my 2-Hour. I just kited him and I finally won after all those failures. --Chacharu 18:46, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ---- All 5 times I have fought Maat the fight lasted longer than 5 Minutes. The first time I beat him on my old Hume it took me 9 min 48 seconds. 10 Minutes is the limit. I know because I have also tested this by lasting for 10 minutes and he says I ran out of time. So it is NOT a time limit in the manner in which you mean - which leaves the amount lost/cured the only other option to be the determining factor. --Nynaeve 00:24, 16 January 2007 (EST) :http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/db/jobs.html?fjob=1&mid=1091615164135952863&num=27 Read the whole thread. It's 5 min. from when you engage. 9 min 48 sec. was your time in the battlefield, not the length of the fight. In that thread, there are stories of people winning by healing 3k HP, and people losing after healing 9k hp. Also, if it is the amount healed/taken, then any damage mitigation or evasion would be useless because it would prevent you from taking damage or healing damage. It is a falicy to believe it is hp cured/damage taken. --Mierin 07:38, 16 January 2007 (EST) ::... I don't think I ever engaged in that battle in which I first one... I just ran - healed etc. So I guess you can win w/o engaging as well and that is why it took me so long? --Nynaeve 22:52, 16 January 2007 (EST) ::: When I mean engage, I mean aggroing or casting a spell on Maat ... as in starting the actual fight. As opposed to entering the BC. You have 10 minutes from when you enter BC to complete entire fight. But you must survive 5 min. after engaging, casting spell, aggroing, whatever. --Mierin 23:29, 16 January 2007 (EST) :::: That seems really odd than because I know I didnt take over 4 minutes to prepare... --Nynaeve 23:31, 16 January 2007 (EST) Melee Maat Do you want to start this discussion again? Let me lay down a fact here. When it says: " readies " and it's going to kill Maat, he gives up at that second and you fire off. Ask any melee that's fought Maat recently. I'm right on that one. --Zero 00:16, 16 January 2007 (EST) ---- Zero is right. No one did PROVE that he didn't do it, just like he didn't prove that he did. We all suspect and highly doubt it and don't believe it but no one has actually proved he did or didn't one way or another. The information we were given made it impossible to do so. All we can do is say that we don't think it can be done and say that we don't think it has been done. But he thinks he did it and if posting his ideas, ludicrous to us or not, may inspire other WHMs to try it his way and maybe we can have it proven one way or another via a second party not influenced by any of us. It is a strategy and as long as it is labeled as the Zero strategy and maybe put in front of it that its risky and up for verification that will be enough. I do not think it should be entirely excluded seeing as we can't prove as fact that he didn't do it and this DOES give us the chance to have others try and verify it. --Nynaeve 00:34, 16 January 2007 (EST) ---- Alright, I'll edit my statements since you made me go watch the melee victory video. The text is the same. But then I noticed your clear time was 9 min. 56 sec., 4 seconds before you would have run out of time. Unless you took more than 4 min 56 sec to prepare to fight Maat ... explain to me how you didn't run into the 5 minute survival time limit. I will leave it, as long as the unverified tag remains, because your proof is dubious at best. --Mierin 06:37, 16 January 2007 (EST) ---- I'll say this. We did in fact prove you wrong Zero. Like it or not, don't cry that you didn't win by melee. You simply survived. Go away with your fairy tales about your melee victory. You know you're wrong. We know you're wrong. If you continue to peddle this nonsense around FFXIclopedia, you will be banned. I'm tired of your crap. --Ganiman 10:03, 16 January 2007 (EST) :I also find it amusing that Zero tells you what meds to bring, yet he didn't use them himself. He admitted to this on IRC after he cleared this battle, only further proving his strategy didn't cause him to win by melee, but by survival, luck and coincidence. I am removing his strategy. If the battle to place it in the article continues, this page will be locked. --Ganiman 10:20, 16 January 2007 (EST) Ok. I will ask one more time. Where is your proof? And, after the fight on IRC, all I said I used were Yags and sleep pots. Gani, Listen to me for a moment. Here's your task: Prove to me beyond a shadow of a doubt that I did not do it the way I did. You can't. Why can't you convince me of your side? You don't make a very good argument. Why can't I convince you of my side? You don't like me. Plain and simple. Merin: 4:56 to prepare? I'm sure I took that long at least. Protect, Shell, RRII (don't ask why I didn't use I) Aqua, Blink, SS is 500something MP and about two minutes right (give or take, I can't test this right now)? Take a Yag and kneel. I take a minute or so to get that MP back. I remeber at this point looking at my watch and realizing this was taking too long (I had like 7Minutes left on the clock). Get up. Hi-ether X2 (I think, I know I wasn't completely full though). Necklace and pots. Between drinking and sleeping to 100 we're at two minutes just for TP (going with the assumption you get 2TP/tick plus the time it takes to drink them). If you're keeping track, I'm past five minutes already. I ran up, pulled out my DSM+1, Diagaed him and we started the fight. Went back and forth for a while, Hexaed one last time, won, walked outside and realized, "Oh. I forgot to use my I-Wing." That's how it went as much as I can remember. --Zero 13:48, 16 January 2007 (EST) :The melee WHM video I watched (Black Halo -> Icarus Wing -> Hexa -> Light SC), he meleed for 3 min before he won. Black Halo did ~350, Hexa did ~450, Light did ~350. He didn't use use sleep TP method, so he had to melee to 100TP. That's just under 1200 damage, plus one set of meleeing. :Let us now assume you are correct. You have 5 min to succeed. You start off with a 100 TP Hexa Strike ... so let's assume you got a similar Hexa to his ... 450 (even though your final Hexa was only 181, we'll assume some resists or misses on that one only). You said you forgot Icarus, okay ... so you have to melee up to 100 TP again ... we'll assume that you took as long as the video, 3 min. Let's assume you got another unresisted Hexa for 450. Then you melee again and get off third Hexa, which we've seen did 181. That's just under 1200, plus two sets of meleeing. But wait!!! You said he used Benediction after the first Hexa!! Elminate some melee damage and your first 450 Hexa! ... you are under 700 damage plus some meleeing. That's not enough to beat him melee. :And that's assuming you did the same amount of damage as the 75 WHM on both meleeing and Hexa. This 75 WHM was doing about twice as much damage as you were doing. You were doing about 30 damage a hit, this 75 WHM was doing about 60-80. His Hexa was for twice as much as the one you showed us. :Now explain to me how you won melee style and how you have proved to us you did. According to the logs, you haven't done enough damage to do it. --Mierin 14:14, 16 January 2007 (EST) :NINJA EDIT: "I usualy did about 300." That's your statement about your Hexas. Thus further proving my point. --Mierin 14:25, 16 January 2007 (EST) Zero, where is your proof? You have none other than a cropped screen shot. Go away. Mierin just owned you on this talk page, now shut up. --Ganiman 14:19, 16 January 2007 (EST) I'm going to wait on my rebuttle untill I get the video done. --Zero 14:40, 16 January 2007 (EST) I'm not 100% positive, but when I took Maat as RDM (After 4 failed attempts) he actually gave up at aroudn 30%. I remember, because I wouldn't have had the MP to beat him if he hadn't given up. Again, I'm not sure if WHM is the same way, and if my situation was sympathy from Maat, but it would be something to consider. --Sari 17:00, 24 April 2007 (EDT) ---- /sigh Was trying to avoid this "discussion" from occuring... /sigh --Nynaeve 22:52, 16 January 2007 (EST) ---- Due to this link: PROOF: WHM Melee Maat video on the Forums I think someone should test out and/or write a strategy based on this. The player in this Video tells of all the things he used and most of his gear equipment is listed thanks to investigative work. You can see his stats at the end of the video and based on this, someone could either do this themselves or take what they see in said video and make an adequate strategy for Melee Maat. If not at least leave this link here so that anyone viewing this will know it exists and can be done because the only current strategy is the wait him out one which isn't the only way. --Nynaeve 20:38, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Maat Victory Conditions? Was just wondering if you can still beat Maat by curing after you already completed Shattering Stars the first time. I know for THF you can't steal the Warp Scroll for victory, so I'm assuming this needs to be meleed as well? ---- Just wondering... with all these talking about how it's "5 minutes from the time you engage Maat." What do you mean by engage? When I hear that, I think pulling out your weapon to attack him. I never once "engaged" him when I won. I simply kited him around the arena. If it was meant as "5 minutes from the time Maat aggros you" or something similar, I suggest it be worded that way to avoid confusion. --Kyrial 21:32, 11 March 2007 (EDT) ---- A clearer definition might be "5 minutes from the moment you agro Maat" or "5 minutes from the moment you pull Maat". Essentially, Maat is a non-aggressive, non-mobile mob. You can stand right next to him with you weapons out (facing away) and he will never attack you until you take hostile action on him. The moment you take any action that would cause a mob in the outside world to turn red (strike Maat in melee, cast a DMG or enfeeble spell on Maat, etc.) he is "pulled," "agroed" or "engaged" for the purpose of starting the 5 minute timer. ---- Back when I did this, I beat Maat fairly quickly. This was a couple years ago, but if my memory serves me right, my battle didn't even last 3 minutes (fighting time). I never read any guides on how to beat him so I didn't use any "strategies" except my preconceived notion to not-die. The battle went as follows: *Maat hurts Setherio. *Setherio casts Cure III on Maat. Forgot to change macros from to . *Maat hurts Setherio more. *Setherio casts Cure V on Maat. is when I realized I was curing Maat >_> *Setherio is out of MP. *Setherio uses Benediction. *Maat casts Paralyze on Setherio / Setherio is now paralyzed. *Setherio begins to cast Paralyna on Setherio / Setherio is paralyzed. [ Repeate 4x ] *Setherio begins to cast Paralyna on Setherio / Setherio is no longer Paralyzed *Maat: "You show great power. etc etc etc" All-in-all. I believe one of the Winning Conditions could be to remove an ailment he casts on you, especially something that can be a PITA to get rid of like Paralyze. --Setherio 15:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Winning condition? After my 6 Maat fights (and finally won on the 6th one), I highly doubt that the winning conditions are accurate. In my last Maat fight, it lasted exactly 2.5 minutes from the point I cast Banishga II to Maat conceding. I didn't bring him down to 0 HP, either. (video at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K90dyOcdiYo ) I don't think I won by healing for a certain amount of HP, either, as in one of my other attempts I ran out of MP curing myself plus 2 Hi-potions but still lost, while the last one I won with still bunch of MP left. --Loeyuue 03:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Adjustments in the main page Moved Kristine fight in the videos zone because is clearly a survive method, awesome fight too ^_^ . --Avan de Jinuar III I purchased about 10 hi-potion +3s, 2 x-potion +2s, and 2 yagudo drinks from jeuno auction house before engaging Maat. I used expensive level 70 white mage MP gear that I received from my brother's old character that I now use. My brother was able to get this expensive level 70 white mage MP gear because I used a website to purchase in-game gil for my brother some time ago. I barely survived Maat, but I did win. For white mages that do not have the luxury of high level white mage MP gear, just use your white mage AF gear and purchase 20 hi-potion +3s and 2 x-potion +2s. That should last you the 5 minutes that you have to endure Maat. I think 20 should be good. You can use the potions fast. There is little wait time in between when you are using potions consecutively. --LDf5%